Continuing development of a computer system (SAAM) for the simulation, analysis, and modeling of bio-kinetic systems. Development of a library of benchmark problems were extended to include examples which can be used to verify the implementation of newer integration methodology into the program. Performance studies with SAAM and CONSAM on the Micro VAX I indicates that the micro VAX has about 35% of the performance of the VAX 11/780 for a single user and that system performance while running SAAM and CONSAM is highly dependent on disk space management, the neglect of which can result in a 30 fold degradation in performance. Further development of the conversational mode of operation was achieved through the structuring of comments into groups which allows the testing of a maximum number of processes with a minimum number of comparisons to known responses. Applications of the SAAM program in the development of compartmental models for the metabolism of chylomerions (triglyceride rich lipoproteins secreted from the intestine) were used and show that a single meal 4 hours before the turnover of chylomicron results in a large change in the delipidation index compared to fasting animals and predicts that the change will be considered in a cancer prevention low-fat diet. The development of a compartmental model for the metabolism of vanadium in sheep resulted in the prediction that intravenous route of administration results in a decreased percentage of uptake by the bone and plasma binding proteins and increased rapid excretion in the urine when compared to the oral route of administration. Further analysis of lipoprotein metabolism indicates that the fractional catabolism of VLDL apoB-48 and apoB-100 and plasma apoE are decreased and that apoE synthesis was less than 1% compared to normals in the syndrome of apoE deficiency.